1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric balance two-wheeled vehicle, of which two platforms for carrying people can rotate relative to each other to drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric balance vehicle is also known as a somatosensory vehicle or a sensor controlled vehicle. The operating principle thereof is mainly established on a basic principle called “dynamic stabilization”, the change of car attitudes is detected by a gyroscope and an acceleration sensor inside the vehicle body, and a motor is accurately driven by a servo control system to adjust correspondingly, in order to keep the balance of the system.
The existing electric balance vehicle generally has an operating rod. A user stands on a foot platform of the balance vehicle to operate the operating rod so as to advance, retreat, and stop, and this control is also known as “manual control”. The foot platform of the existing balance vehicle is generally a flat plate, and the foot platform is always kept in a horizontal state during use and cannot rotate relatively. Therefore, the user cannot control the balance vehicle merely through the feet.